Family Ties
by VinegarandHorseradish
Summary: When Yamcha learns about his family history, the severed Son family becomes a functioning chaos. An expecting Chichi didn't expect Yamcha was her long lost cousin, and Gohan is trying to cope with his new situation.
1. Chapter 1

"Yamcha?" Gohan gawked as his mother chopped the mushrooms he gathered earlier. He knew that she was expecting company, but Yamcha was the last person he expected his mother to allow in her home. She had a thing about Yamcha being a no-good hooligan.

"Yes Gohan. He wanted to check in on how we were." Chichi hummed as she glided her knife across the wood board. She kept her thoughts at a distance from Gohan at this point. He was a bit sensitive about his father's death, and didn't want to remind him of it too much. She had a curiosity to why Yamcha wanted to come over, and she wanted to find out. She had seen him in a different light when Goku got the heart virus before.

_He flew at top speed, but even then Yamcha worried he would be too slow. He was not ready to let Goku die. He pushed himself to his limits and coasted to Mount Paoz. Chichi was washing dishes when she looked out the window to see an orange speck drawing nearer. She dropped the plate and ran outside, confused and anxious._

_ "Chichi, we need to get him inside!" Yamcha huffed carrying Goku's limp form to his bed. Chichi watched horrorstruck._

_ "You need to go find an unmarked pill bottle and bring it back here. He has a deadly heart virus and that bottle can cure it." Yamcha barked. Chichi was paralyzed, wrought with emotion._

_ "Chichi! The bottle!" Yamcha snapped, bringing her back. She went to the bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet, successfully locating the small white container. Yamcha was waiting with Goku, holding a glass of water. He filled it while she searched. She gave him the bottle. He opened it and pulled a pill out to drop in Goku's mouth. He lifted him steadily and gave the sore Saiyan his hope for life. Goku faded into a deep sleep._

_ "It's a virus, so we should take some too." Yamcha said calmly. Chichi nodded and took the bottle, pouring a pill into her hand and walking to the kitchen. She filled two glasses half way and handed one to Yamcha as she swallowed her pill. She turned to Yamcha and asked, "Where's Gohan?"_

_ "He's with the others. He's in good hands." Yamcha stated, "But Goku's fighting a different fight. He's feverous." Chichi immediately grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, wrung it out, and placed it on Goku's burning head. Chichi nursed Goku's ailments as Yamcha sat and watched, deep in thought._

That was when Chichi realized that Yamcha was worried and scared. She never took orders from anyone, and it seemed that Yamcha could give them with excellent self-control under the circumstances. There was something vaguely familiar about that, which just didn't connect with her. Today she was going to see him again, and her nerves were frayed by it.

"Mom, why?" Gohan inquired.

"Gohan, he said he wanted to talk about something important. Said it was urgent."

Gohan frowned. He never liked it when his mom kept secrets from him, especially when he knew there was more that was hidden. It was strange, but he held his tongue. He glanced at the door as a knock echoed. He answered to see Yamcha without any surprise.

"Hey Gohan." He grinned. He was wearing an old baseball tee and jeans. The scar on his face scrunched awkwardly when he smiled.

"Hi Yamcha, come in." Gohan brought Yamcha to the sitting room and sat with him. Chichi shouted hello as they passed, focusing on her now frying mushrooms. It smelled wonderful.

"What's new?" Gohan asked unsure of his answer.

"Not much. I was doing research for a…private project." he stumbled as he hunted for his words.

"Mom said you wanted to talk..?" Gohan hesitated. The man studied his unsettled behavior.

"Yeah, to both of you, but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"How's your mom?"

"Pregnant." Gohan groaned and leaned against the couch. He was expecting to have a new brother or sister, meaning he'd become a father figure sooner than planned. Yamcha was stunned.

"So you're going to be a big brother, huh? Well they'll be lucky."

"I dunno. I've messed up enough so far…"

"You saved the world. You've screwed up a few times here and there, but everyone does. Me, Krillin, your dad, and especially Hercule Satan..." Yamcha laughed in his head at the blundering oaf who claims to be the best in the world. Gohan smiled softly, feeling tears creeping up as he remembered his dad. A reminder that even Goku made mistakes was comforting. At that point Chichi entered.

"What's this all about?" she snapped at Yamcha. He looked back at the agitated woman and said, "I found out something you need to know. You might want to sit down…" Chichi eased onto a chair and drummed her fingers on the arm.

"You remember when I brought Goku here with his virus?" Yamcha began as the others flinched slightly, "Well I saw an old photo of your mother. She was very familiar, and when I got back to my place, I dug through my old photo albums. My mom left them with me when my parents died, and I found this." He handed her a picture of his grandmother's family. In it Chichi saw her grandmother, the same as Yamcha's. To her shock, her mother was also there, sitting contently.

"I did some tracing and found out we're related…" Yamcha finished. Gohan's jaw dropped. Chichi looked up without any words. Yamcha rubbed his neck and smiled, "It's a shock right? The Ox King's daughter, the great Son Chichi is my cousin: me the desert bandit, third baseman, and failed martial artist."

"You're my cousin?" Gohan jumped, "Well, once removed?" he added quickly.

"Yeah…it's crazy but true." Yamcha beamed awkwardly. Chichi finally composed herself and was able to speak again.

"You're my cousin…that makes it worse to remember when I met you!" Chichi huffed. Yamcha chuckled remembering how he "confessed his love" for the 12 year-old girl a number of years ago. She remembered all too well when she entered the World Martial Arts Tournament, he knew, and she wasn't letting it go now.

"What?" Gohan leaned over to hear the story. Chichi's arms folded and her eyes closed as she harshly laughed.

"I met him when I was twelve or so, just before I met your father. To get information from me, Yamcha here told me he loved me. And me being foolish and young fell for it…until Goku flew by on his nimbus."

"I've grown up!" Yamcha defended himself. Gohan laughed at the idea of his strong willed mother falling for Yamcha. She stood sharply and exited with a grunt, returning to her cooking.

"You've done it now, kid." Yamcha laughed leaning back relieved. Gohan beamed and got up.

"Wanna sit outside? It's nice out."

"Sure…if that means Chichi won't kill me." Yamcha smirked. The two went out and lay in the grass watching the sky.

"I know my dad would've loved to be here for this." Gohan sighed. He felt the impact of Goku's death more than any other fighter. Yamcha sat up on his forearms turning to the preteen.

"He's on King Kai's planet. He's watching over you, I checked on Puar every day I was there. Now if I know Goku, he's checking in on you guys between training sessions." Yamcha watched the boy half smile.

"Yamcha!" a voice rang in his head. He sprang up and shouted, "Goku?"

"Yeah it's me. I heard your Chichi's cousin. Who would've known?!"

"Yeah, yeah. But hey, you might want to talk with Gohan. He misses you a lot more than I do."

"Gohan?" Goku switched to his son. Gohan sat up and said, "Dad?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine…" he sighed.

"Your mom's pregnant and I need you to help your brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, it's a boy. Right now, though, I want to make sure you know I'm here because I chose to be. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Dad, I-"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You made me proud." Goku said with jolly inflections. Gohan caved in and cried without speaking.

"Dinner is ready, so I'll talk to you later. I'll be watching out for you." Goku reassured awkwardly, removing his hand from King Kai's back after his last words.

"Gohan!" Chichi burst out side, "What happened?" She didn't suspect any injuries, and glared at Yamcha. She held her son close.

"Chichi, it's not…he was speaking with Goku…" Yamcha stuttered. She removed her gaze from him and consoled her child. Gohan looked up eventually and smiled, wiping away his final tears.

"Mom, I'm alright. I guess dinner is ready?" Gohan sniffed.

"Yes, go inside and set the table. I need to have a word with Yamcha." she faced her cousin and tapped her foot.

"You're family, but don't think that changes anything." Chichi barked.

"Not at all. But admit it, I've grown since I was sixteen." Yamcha smiled.

"I suppose…"

"I am coming around more often, you might need another person to keep an eye on your boys."

"Boys? I only-he told you about that…"

"Yeah, Goku mentioned that you'll have two boys here. A helping hand sometimes isn't too bad."

"I suppose you're right…" Chichi groaned as she went inside. Yamcha followed her, happy with his new found family


	2. Chapter 2

Vomiting and angry outbursts flowed from Chichi for the next nine months. During that time, Gohan was deeply immersed in his studies, partly by force, and partly to escape his mother's multiplied wrath. Occasionally Yamcha would drop in to check on Chichi and Gohan as the hormonal hurricane trampled the small cottage. It was on such a visit that Yamcha was dragged into a huge event.

"Gohan, get the duffle bag from my room!" Chichi shrieked. Yamcha entered the house to see a fresh puddle beneath Chichi.

"Hey Cuz, I'll just come back later…" he awkwardly tried to slip out the door and keep out of the blizzard, so to speak, but Chichi called him back forcefully.

"Yamcha, you're coming with us!" she barked, "Gohan! Hurry!" she added. The lanky preteen raced to his mother's side with the small duffle bag and held her steady, walking her outside with Yamcha.

"Yamcha, grab her waist. We're flying to Satan City General. It'll be faster if she's balanced." Gohan said sternly. Yamcha just followed the kid's instructions and flew with no means of stopping until they reached the hospital.

"She's in labor! Wheelchair stat!" a nurse shouted into the intercom phone, "Mrs. Son, if you could sit over there with your husband and son."

"I'm her cousin…" Yamcha cringed, "Her husband's not here."

"Sorry. Next!" she shouted callously. With a cold dread, Chichi watched the other women sit with their husbands and smile down at the soon to be bundles of joy. Gohan was anxious, but not too worried, his mom was too tough to have trouble the second time. She did survive giving birth once.

"Mrs. Son!" a technician called, wheeling a chair to her, "please have a seat. We're going to get you into the maternity ward." Chichi eased up and switched chairs as her contractions became very noticeable. They were moved into the maternity hallway and put in a bed near the window.

"The sky looks beautiful today, Mom." Gohan awed the bright blue expanse that was dotted by wisps of soft white clouds. Chichi grunted and groaned while smiling weakly at Gohan. She petted his hair, trying to make it somewhat orderly, and gave a pained chuckle.

"You and that sky, kid, what's so special about it?" Yamcha grinned half mockingly, half genuine.

"I like looking at the sky. I spent a lot of time with Dad watching the clouds and laughing about stuff. It makes me happy."Gohan shrugged, smirking at Yamcha. The curtain opened.

"Mrs. Son, if you'd put these on, we can check to see if your new baby is ready to come out." a nurse handed her a paper gown. Yamcha and Gohan were led outside as the nurse helped Chichi dress.

"Hello, Gohan, Yamcha." an old friend greeted them cordially. Bulma was dressed for business, and appeared to be finished and leaving.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan smiled wide.

"What are you guys doing here? Is it-oh Kami! Chichi!"

"What!?" Chichi called from behind the curtain, obviously agitated. Bulma smiled at the pair and awkwardly said to Yamcha, "I suppose you and Chichi are..?"

"Oh! No, cousins. How's Trunks? Vegeta?" Yamcha dodged every bullet thrown at him.

"Trunks is very healthy, such a happy kid. Vegeta…is Vegeta."

"As always. Stubborn Saiyan Prince."

"Yeah, well I have to get back to work, Yamcha. I'll see you and Gohan later. Cousins!" Bulma laughed unsteadily, also hearing Chichi's pain. She trotted off, and disappeared into the lobby. Gohan studied Yamcha's face, and half-smiled, "You two are doing better since the break-up."

"Yeah, but it's not going to be anything like the old days chasing down dragonballs and stopping great apes."

"Dad…" Gohan hushed with a warm smile filling his face.

"Yeah, he had no idea he was the giant monkey destroying buildings for fun. He never remembered. That ape killed Gohan-not you, his Grandpa. We didn't have the heart to tell him."

"When my dad was a kid, Mom said he was oblivious."

"He thought a bride was some kind of food…"

"Ouch."

"He was alone in the woods for a few years. He only ever met a girl when he was twelve. Bulma hit him with her car when they first met. He never saw one of those either."

"He was that detached?"

"He learned some things fast. Patting people's genitals to tell the difference between men and women wasn't one of them…"

"Yamcha!" Chichi shouted frustratedly. Yamcha smirked and nodded to the question Gohan was obviously thinking: "Did he do that to Mom?" Gohan held back a burst of laughter and spat out fits of giggles. A few doctors passed by. One eventually went in to see Chichi, and raced out to get a midwife.

"Gohan!" Chichi called him over, "You and Yamcha can't come to the delivery room. Only one person can be there. Call Vegeta, have that asshole get over here and help deliver this kid."

"Vegeta?" Gohan questioned, "I can explain the tail…"

"He helped Bulma with Trunks, and since your father isn't here…"

"We'll be back when he's out." Gohan solemnly stated. He ran to a phone and called the Briefs, Bulma's mother answered.

"Hello!" she half sang in her cheery manner.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, it's Gohan. Coul-"

"Oh Gohan you sound so mature! I almost didn't recognize you. What can I do for you?"

"Can I please speak to Vegeta? It's important." Gohan's patience was wearing thin.

"Oh sure! Hold on a sec." she cheered and ran off holding the phone. Gohan over heard her talking.

"You have a phone call!" Mrs. Briefs cooed.

"What?" an agitated Vegeta growled, "Who?"

"Oh that Son Gohan! He said it was urgent." She said jollily handing over the phone.

"Hello." Vegeta said into the receiver.

"Vegeta, we need you at the hospital. My mom is having her baby!"

"Why should I bother with that?"

"She told me to get you. Have you ever seen her mad?"

"No."

"It's worse than Bulma." Gohan frowned. There was a pause and then the dial tone beeped. Gohan hung up the phone and slapped his forehead, knowing Vegeta was too proud to be scared of women.

"That guy is an ass." Yamcha shrugged, "We can figure something out." Right as Gohan was ready to answer, a giant power surged nearby.

"Hey, you can't just walk in here!" a secretary yelled. The security guards were thrown aside like dolls, and the great Prince Vegeta stood before the two. He was dressed in old jeans and a red polo, unlike his notorious pink one that still got laughs.

"Where's Kakarot's mate?" he boomed impatiently. Gohan pointed to the curtain and backed away, letting Vegeta through.

"Woman! Calm yourself! You're upsetting the child, and an angry Saiyan child will not care if your weaker body can withstand him!" Vegeta yelled.

"I have a name you pompous jackass! I managed Gohan like this, and this kid won't be much different than when he was born! Shut up and make sure they don't cut his tail!" Chichi snarled.

"How dare you talk to the Prince of all Saiyans that way!"

"You don't have a right to talk to me that way!"

"You foul common Earth trash!"

"I'm the Ox King's daughter! Last time I checked, you're the last living full blood Saiyan. How many oxen have you seen around?"

"Why you-"

"Shut up and help me get this kid out!" Chichi snapped. Yamcha and Gohan slowly left the ward and walked to the Cafeteria. They didn't want any hospital food, but the escape from the shouting match was worth the horrible smell. Yamcha took a seat at a small table and went into deep thought, almost meditation. Gohan sat across from him, and watched the people in the Cafeteria. He noticed a short girl with black pigtails arguing with Mr. Satan.

"Mom isn't going to die!" she barked, fighting back tears.

"Sweetie, she's already dead…I wish she weren't…but…" he hunched over in anguish and fought off any signs of weakness or tears. The girl stormed away from him, and went to the small out-cove where the bathrooms were.

"Yamcha, I'm going to the bathroom." Gohan said hoping Yamcha noticed. He got out of his chair, and wandered to the out-cove where the girl was hiding. He saw her in the corner bawling, facing the walls. He felt awful, the empathy he had from when his father died and all the pain he dealt with almost alone was awful. He cleared his throat and got the girl to turn to him angrily.

"What?" she sniffed harshly. He handed her a tissue and knelt next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already having known.

"Why should you care? I don't need your charity!"

"Charity?" he smiled earnestly, "I'm not really charitable. Crying in a hospital is always a bad sign. If you'd like to talk about it, I can listen."

"You have no clue…"

"Are you sure about that? We've never met before." Gohan gently rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "My name is Gohan. What's your's?" Her watery eyes met his with pale blue pools in her irises.

"My name is Videl." She sniffed frustratedly, "My mother just died…"

"That's terrible…were you close to her?"

"Yeah, and it's my fault!"

"It's not, trust me."

"It is! She was driving me to a stupid baseball game and crashed into a drunk driver while we were talking…"

"It's not. My dad died less than a year ago, I always blamed myself, but I didn't kill him, and I know that now. Your mom was killed by the other driver, not you. No one would've guessed that would happen."

"Gohan, you're really weird." Videl smiled gently, jokingly punching him. He chuckled:

"Thanks…I think."

"Why are you here if your dad is dead?"

"My mom is having a baby."

"Is she remarried?"

"No, but her cousin offered to help out. I hope my brother is nice."

"You know already?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you deal with her without your dad around?"

"I love my mom, and I found hope."

"How?"

"I like the sky, watching clouds, it just keeps going like everything will get better."

"That's corny."

"It worked for me. You'll find something, I'm sure." Gohan got on his feet and offered to help Videl stand, but she got up by herself and shoved him jokingly before entering the girls' room.

"Gohan! Chichi! The baby! He's almost here!" Yamcha panted as he found Gohan.

"Yamcha, that was fast."

"Your mom is tough, Vegeta is ruthless, and the kid wants out. Are you surprised?"

"Fair point…let's go meet him."

"Hold on there, Speedy, he's not ready for you. I asked Vegeta how she was, he was less than happy about talking to me, but he told me she wanted you to pick the name."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have a knack for that. Her dad had some weird ones for you, all themed around oxen. Goku wasn't really prepared with a name either. Your mom had to yell at him, and bring up his grandpa to find a name for you. You liked Gohan a lot."

"Alright, I guess I should start thinking about that…"


End file.
